Chance of Kindred
by wabisabijourney
Summary: Sometimes the love you hold for that person is not about staying, but in letting go. A tale of of sacrifice, youth and love. What began as a short drabble then turned into chapters. My first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **While I wish SO HARD upon the stars to have 4 beautiful turtles to be at my beck and call, they are and will **never be mine**. They belong to their rightful owner/s.

* * *

A visiting monarch from oceans away was a victim of a kidnapping plot that involved a group of Foot soldiers, was found injured, bleeding on the arm in one of the back alleys of the city. April found her as she arrived at the scene on one of her patrols, managed to protect and hold off their assailants long enough for the Turtles to arrive and pummel the last of the minion to a pulp. Not wanting to risk more exposure from the Foot, they decided to take her to their home and allow her to recuperate from there.

Splinter who is a native from that land oceans away, is familiar with the monarch. Having followed the story of the royal family, the woman-child is newly crowned, taking the place of her father who is too ill to rule on her 16th year. Blind from birth, there had been many debate whether she can manage the responsibility due to her disability. But in the months since her ascension to the Chrysanthemum Throne as the Dowager Empress, she had provided enough wisdom and strength to rule in the matters of the state. But still a child, nevertheless.

The monarch in question is supposedly the most protected of the "highest order", how the Foot managed to grab her while heavily guarded mystified them.

The woman-child monarch, who sensed the Hamato clan as a trustworthy protector and with April's help, managed to convince the consul and her representatives that her current protectors will ensure her safety until the Foot is infiltrated. It also included a lot of heavy convincing for them to allow the mysterious protectors to remain mysterious. April, seeing this as another challenge among her other duties, took up the role naturally, without hesitation.

Splinter had warned them to keep a delicate balance to ensure her safety. And with his blessing, the Dowager Empress was granted to remain in the lair until her presence is needed at the consul meeting, the main purpose of her visit.

In the midst of her 2 weeks under the protection of the Hamato clan, she had bonded with the its head patriarch, April, the brothers, most especially, the quiet presence of the eldest brother, Leonardo.

The moment the Dowager Empress felt a hand on hers as he guided her along the labyrinth of cold, wet tunnels and questionable materials that sloshed around her kimono skirts, away from the scenes of fear and abandonment, that same hand supporting her weight, emulating the smell of incense and grit, stayed with her, even in her dreams.

Leonardo on the other hand, was taken by her the moment she opened her eyes after collapsing from her tired journey of brief captivity. Endless pools of gray looked back at him, as if piercing the soul, and he knew, he had fallen.

2 weeks had ended quickly, and the consul meeting had adjourned without trouble. And on the cold night of her departure, the Monarch contemplates her short stay in the city that gave her a chance to experience what most take for granted, a kindred spirit. And for the warrior Turtle Leonardo, a chance to feel comfort and happiness of a companion that sees beyond the color of his skin and the difference of his form.

But alas, 2 beings, whose hearts belonged to the sames arms of Honor, Duty and Sacrifice, will need to face each other for the very last time. This was far more difficult than the sharks of politics, or face a million Foot Soldiers ready to charge.

2 weeks was the time for the woman-child Dowager Empress and the Warrior, to reflect on the role they were given and accepted, without so much of a choice.

For love does not contain, or possess. It expands, it accepts and allows to blossom beyond the nest. Sometimes the love you hold for that person is not about staying, but in letting go.

This is how they parted.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Thank you for taking this chance to read my tale. This is the first fanfiction I have ever published.

I encourage readers to take the chance to expand this universe. This prologue acts as a backstory to the actual tale in the next chapter. I am simply too excited to get on to this tale. So forgive me if there are any slip ups or inconsistencies.

**Notes to consider:**

I used the term 'Woman-child" in this to identify the heavy burden of an adult but is trusted to the child of barely legal age. Though urban dictionary has a different term for it.

The Chrysanthemum Throne is actually real. It is the throne of the Emperor of Japan (so you probably get the gist where the origin the monarch is from.). And the Dowager Empress is actually a Regent, since the Emperor is still alive (though very sick) in this tale, but her title is already becoming to long so I settled in with either 'Monarch', Woman-child Monarch or Dowager Empress. Hopefully it doesn't confuse in the coming chapters.

Speaking of universe, I wrote this without considering which TMNT world it belongs to. But it is possible it could be in the 2014 version.

I do not see much TMNT fanfictions that involves a blind character (or I didn't research enough.). So please send in recommendations if you know any. This tale is partly to satisfy my yearning for a story with an Blind OC and since I am a sucker for writing too much 'feels' , it could get mushy. But I hope you like mushy...or words that take on poetic form.

Again thank you and stay tuned for Chapter 1! Don't forget to leave a review if you like it! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Illuminated

**DISCLAIMER: **While I wish SO HARD upon the stars to have 4 beautiful turtles to be at my beck and call, they are and will **never be mine**. They belong to their rightful owner/s.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Illuminated**

Leonardo is no fool. He knew where they are going, his 3 brothers had put him up to it, involved their dear friend to use the powers of her journalism connection to gain access to the most secured location in the city. Ever since April had ran into a situation where he and his brothers had no choice but to intervene, their lives had been nothing more than normal. His brothers baited him in the guise of a robbery and as a way to take his mind off..things, he grabbed his weapons without so much of a protest. It was only that they arrived and found April and a van waiting at the so-called robbery-heist location, that the real plot had been revealed. A sense of dread fell onto him as he looked at his brothers in disbelief, accusing them of betrayal. His 3 brothers looked back at him, hurt but not repentant for their participation. For they all knew this is bigger than another night of bloody knuckles or a black eye. He begged off at first, even threatened to leave, but April was adamant, insistent. She pleaded to make things right before it's too late, that it was not just affecting him, but his brothers, father, her and Casey.

He is angry at her, he is angry at his brothers, but he knew, they are right.

And the straw that broke the camel's back:

_"She needs you right now."_

Without much of a word, he gave a short grunt. But Michelangelo, sensing his distress, placed a hand on his shoulder and instantly his anger cooled, grateful for the comfort and support a simple touch from his brother made.

"Go get her Leo." Raphael said, not looking at him. Donatello nodded, his eyes kind.

He can never stay angry as his brothers. Or his friends.

**Consul Building, 9:00pm EST.**

April's van stopped in the alleyway of a gated building just outside the city proper. It's guarded more than usual with men, clad in dark suits, patrolling in every corner. A signal from her told him to hide in the deep cresses of the van as she waved her ID to the guard, who quickly opened the gate (_"Go ahead April. But this is the last time I am doin' ya any favors."_ He warned.), another wave to a woman who skittishly lead her to the underground parking, while hiding from the patrol guards, they both took a quick look into a smartphone revealing the blue print of the facility, a quick crawl to one of the pipes, and then finally dropping onto a hallway which is empty...

Save for 1 door at the end.

He could have abandoned April right from the moment they entered the building, but he has always talked about seeing through a situation, a ninja-code that one must see through to the end no matter what the circumstances. He would not allow cowardice of any form to destroy that code.

But that doesn't mean that his heart is beating like he had ran a million marathons and cold sweat was beginning to pop from his skin.

"What are we doing here April?" He asked quietly, his voice calm, but his eyes flickered in a millisecond state of fear.

April looked at her friend, and touched his arm, finding it a bit cold. Surprised at how fearless he is in battles, but is crumbling at the person he considers so dear to him, she can't help but smile, as if to comfort him, but she knew it was something they both need to do.

"You have to trust me Leo." She said, giving his arm a little squeeze. "It's for your own good and to the family. "

"….and her." He added quietly.

April nodded. She and the woman-child monarch had grown close and was made aware of the special fondness to her brother and close friend. While the other 3 Hamato brothers had treated her well, the monarch found more solace in her quiet protector. They each shared a bond that only kindred souls possess. She observed the silent comfort they both share, reliving tales from their respective lives. Their conversations leading them to walk around the familiar maze of their underground home, with Leonardo holding her hand to guide her..and even learning from each other. The smile her brother holds only for her as she does her reading, the fascinating dotted letters of braille that April brought down with her in confidentiality. Her delicate hands moving across the page as she read aloud to Leonardo the tales of mythologies and history lessons that she loved as a child.

Even if Leonardo had heard most of them from his Sensei, it was different having someone else retell the tale.

While April knows Karai will be in Leonardo's heart forever, she wanted to let her brother give a chance for another soul to try and make him happy, even for a moment.

And such is this, the moment.

She cleared her throat.

"We don't have much time, Leo."

Leonardo could only look at the door intently. Unsure yet determined.

And April took his silence as a sign to go through the next phase.

She knocked.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Phew. Well...that's Chapter 1.

I have to admit that I write in 'white heat'..but found it difficult to edit in 'cold blood'.

I would love for any recommendations of good/great fics from the TMNT universe. I thrive in them since the new movie is not yet open till Friday where I come from so this writing thing is enough (for now) to tide me over till I get my TMNT movie fix.

In the meantime, if you like it (or don't like it) leave a review. Would love to hear from you all.

Thanks! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2: Anata

**DISCLAIMER: **While I wish SO HARD upon the stars to have 4 beautiful turtles to be at my beck and call, they are and will **never be mine**. They belong to their rightful owner/s.

* * *

_"We don't have much time, Leo."_

_Leonardo could only look at the door intently. Unsure yet determined._

_And April took his silence as a sign to go through the next phase._

_She knocked._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Anata**

_"Haitte Kuru."_ A faint voice from the other side answered.

April opened the heavy door and she and Leonardo stepped inside.

The Grand Room of the Consul building would have been more beautiful should the lights of the chandelier is switched on. But instead, four corners of the lamps at the main sitting area are the only ones lighted, bathing only 1 part of what could have been a massive, elegant space. But it will only hinder the purpose of this meeting, which had to be met with secrecy. And the beauty of the room is of no matter to the figure that greeted the 2 visitors. A girl, with her eyes downcast and half-lidded, her whole being softly illuminated by the lights.

While in the news televised she is impeccably dressed in western business attire, often guided by her entourage, now, she is in her full, decorated state and not flanked by the presence of her court. A rare privilege for someone considered to be protected with ' the highest order'. And rightfully so. The black kimono, desiged with white chrysanthemums and river waves cascading from her sleeves, pooling by the edges with fine, silk fabric. A hint of red lining covering her feet but high enough for a peek of her lacquered _geta_, made Leonardo and April take a short breath in awe. He allowed himself to be overtaken by her, in her royal garb, her short blunt bob swept and tucked revealing her oval face, her fine features unmarred and flawless, like her time at the sewers did not exist. Save for her eyes, whereas it could have been shades of brown, blue or green hue, were 2 pinpoints of gray, a stark contrast to the normalcy of her stance.

She is every bit of a royal Empress.

The figure bowed, with April and Leonardo following suit.

"Thank you Miss O'Neil." Her voice, with a lilt of an accent, "I am grateful for your cooperation till the end." Her lips curled into the softest of smiles and April bowed again.

"You're welcome." She turned around and whispered to Leonardo before she disappeared behind the big door. "Just talk to her. Good Luck Leo."

He nodded, his heart now beating like a hummingbird.

The great door clicked and they are now alone.

The Empress felt the atmosphere lightened slightly as the room has one less presence. She felt Leonardo's energy eased but still guarded. She is scared, no….frightened, for this strong feeling is beyond what she knew.

But if only to quiet the roaring waves that is her heart, she will face this and hopefully find peace.

She took a small breath, as if she were in many of the speeches required of her to make whenever she comes to a town, a charity event or small village for a tour.

"I'm glad you came, my dear friend." She began. "I was worried you wouldn't come. Or refuse to see me..." As she spoke the last sentence, she felt the strength of her speech went out from her, revealing the true emotion of her brief greeting to her friend…her dear friend. Leonardo took a step forward, shocked and bewildered by what she said.

But still maintaining composure, he ran a hand behind his neck, feigning a casual, friendly tone.

"Yeh, well. no problem. It is probably for the best, before…."

_...you say goodbye._

He left that part out but she caught on what he meant. She always does.

The sadness that was just a flicker, now became a fanning flame, each second growing. He bowed his head, though knowing fully well she does not see the glimmer of tears that are about to spill from his eyes.

He finally gathered his strength. He kneeled before her and bowed his head.

"…..I am so sorry." Came a soft whisper from him. He blinked, still fighting the tears that are about to break. Though he is close to losing that battle, to cover his face with his hands and let his sadness flow freely, he still kept to his composure. Keeping his head bowed. Avoiding her eyes.

The gray orbs blinked. "Leonardo.." she began gently, taking a careful step forward towards the voice that is filled with sorrow. The cordial mannerism that she maintains as a front for the public is discarded, as she feels the weight of the apology uttered. She could only feel the growing thickness of the air, making it hard to breathe, and her heart began to drum its waves louder.

She yearned for him. She sought the source of light of her lonely, eternal darkness. And she took another step, and another. Until she felt the heat emanating from a presence in front of her. She could smell the familiar mix of incense and grit, a natural scent that is evident throughout their warm underground home in her time of temporary shelter with her protectors. If she concentrated even more, beyond her heart, the calm breath that he releases and the slight rub of leather and steel, she could hear his heartbeat.

The air became even more thick with unspoken words, but it still screams loudly beyond their silenced prison:

"_I can't give you the life you wanted. You may say that now…but you will regret- I am not…normal. I am not what you seem I am to be. It is unnatural, it is not the ideal. It will never work. We cannot be together. We cannot. I cannot place this burden on you, it is unfair, unjust..."_

The Empress gave a small but sad smile, echoing the pain of the reality that threatens to disrupt the remaining fragile bond that both hold, and before he knew it, she kneeled as she placed one hand on his cheek. As if to add the strength to that fragile string left between them. She relished the warm, rough skin, reflecting the vulnerability of him.

"I know. " Came a response, full of wisdom and warmth. And she meant it, that and more. Even if her heart is twisted in pain.

"H-how..~ ? Leonardo's head rose from his bow and looked at The Empress in disbelief.

Despite her disability, Leonardo had never felt ever more exposed.

Her other hand clasped with his firmly, not wanting to let go anytime soon, and Leonard is grateful for the little contact. She looked at him in the eyes, unseeing, yet still, the warrior can pinpoint flicker of emotions that seem to shimmer and glow under the low lamp lights of the grand room.

"From the first moment I held your gloved hand when you led me down the tunnel, I knew, you are different….I may be blind, Leonardo, but the other 4 senses made up for my loss of sight. Not once have I questioned the bond we share. For I knew what we have is far more precious."

Her hand that never left his cheek, suddenly moved, and found its place on his lips. A finger gently tracing his lips.

"Your spirit, your soul….it shines brighter beyond the physical realm. Your life of servitude to the city you sworn to protect, grants you the freedom to see the world that I cannot and most probably never will. You lead with honor, silent yet strong…..and that is what draws me to you. That's what makes you who you are. Not a turtle, not a human, but you, Leonardo."

Her words struck deep, a flurry of happiness wrapped around him for a moment, allowing him a sliver of peace of a question that he longed for an answer since the day they met.

But it was short-lived. For the reality looms ever so closely and such rash actions he had planned earlier was discarded.

_"I'm sorry Raph."_ Leonardo thought sadly. Thinking about his brother's words earlier.

"…..Except." He closed his eyes, bracing himself. "- You have to return to the duties you are called for. This life you lead…" His voice broke but then he suddenly composed himself.

He heard a small sigh, and with a small voice,

"-does not call for yearning of ordinary life…or allowing me to be with the man of my choice. I belong to the state, I belong to my country, I belong to my people. A life of servitude." She finished the last statement for him.

"At the end of the day," She continued. "...you realize the sacrifice that needs to be made…for the benefit of honor and good. Giving up my happiness, for the happiness of my people, is the risk I am willing to take."

He felt his castle in the sky slowly dissipating. She spoke the truth. And it hurts. Greatly.

"Yes." He agreed, intertwining his hold of her hand with his fingers and the other on his cheek, the boundaries of their space slowly closing.

"Yes." She echoed him. "We are the same. Which is why…"

"We are meant for one another…" Both said.

That subtle admission. Delicate yet powerful. It was all they both needed to know.

Several minutes of silence reigned between them as they breathe in whatever memory they can keep. They both knew that time is precious…and in a few minutes, the Empress' entourage would be arriving and there is only so much that they can take in.

Taking joy to feel the caress of her fingers on his lips, he could smell the rich perfumes of the flower that graced her attire, and it will surely haunt him for the rest of his life.

And she, the thrill of feeling the soft texture of his cheeks and lips against her hand, that if she wasn't within the confines of limited time and space, she would do what a woman would to a man she loves. She brought her hand, which is holding his, to her lips and kissed it. It was a bold move on her part, but her heart aches to be relieved of the pain of the impending separation to the man…yes, MAN, she loves.

Leonardo felt the flutter of her act, and he heard the last of his composure in his heart shatter, and without another word, gathered her in his arms and held her as tight as he could, keeping mind of her fragility. The Empress, equally broken, finally released a short sob as she buried her face on the man's chest, hearing his heartbeat, fast and erratic. Her arms wound around his neck, feeling the slivers of rough texture of his carapace, the cloth of the bandana that trails from the knot at the back of his head, the smell of incense and grit intensified as she felt the wetness of his cheek, his tears mingling with her own.

They both held onto each other. Not knowing who will end the embrace and they both knew that each would not want to.

"Leonardo of the Hamato clan, " The Empress whispered in his ear. "I will never forget you for as long as I live."

Leonardo closed his eyes and breathe the scent of her hair. "I too, your highness."

"Ayu. Call me Ayu."

The turtle smiled from his tears and moved his lips to her ear. "I will never forget you for as long as I live. You have my word as a warrior, a protector and friend, Ayu."

Comforted by those words at the same time, both released their hold from each other.

Before he can say anything else, a knock interrupted their reverie. And April quietly appeared from the heavy Grand Door.

"Leo?" Her face showed caution, as if she didn't want to interrupt the fragile atmosphere. But both knew it must be done. "It is time." The Empress felt the vision shifted to her. "Your entourage is on their way." She added, with a tint of apology in her voice.

She nodded. Her heart sinking. But she stood unshaken, composed.

"Thank you Miss O'Neil." She reached out a hand, and April gave it a little squeeze and then let go.

Leonardo nodded at April's expectant gaze and then looked at Ayu one last time, grasping her hands again and brought them up, kissing them. He held them to his heart, and leaned down to touch his forehead against hers, relishing the last of her warmth.

"No Farewells, _anata_." She whispered.

He nodded, letting go of her hands and took a step back, not wanting to leave his eyes on her.

Her eyes blinked as the last of his scent slowly sinks to her memory, and for a moment, Leonard saw glistening of unshed tears, but it is difficult to tell from the gray orbs that are looking back at him.

To him, they are not empty, they are full.

And with that, as quickly as they came, 2 presences are gone. Their warmth quickly disappearing in the the darkness, in the great vastness of the grand room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

With the passing of Robin William's death, I dedicate this Chapter for him.

I'm sorry if this seems so sad. And I cannot promise that it will get any better. Stay tuned for the next one.

**Terminology:**

_Haitte Kuru_ - it means 'Come in.' in Japanese.

_Geta_ - traditional Japanese slippers.

_Anata_ - 'you' in japanese. But this is also a term of endearment for 'love, darling, dearest'.


	4. Chapter 3: Ward

**DISCLAIMER: **While I wish SO HARD upon the stars to have 4 beautiful turtles to be at my beck and call, they are and will **never be mine**. They belong to their rightful owner/s.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ward**

The entourage found their monarch in the middle of the grand room, alone, silent and ready to go. All are focused in getting her to the airport safely and to depart for her homeland, all in a flurry, always in a hurry, save for one. Her governess, Midorikawa-san.

Midorikawa-san sensed a quiet reverence to her ward, who is often temperamental and demanding, but still held a quiet and gentle demeanor in her whenever she is within the confines of her consort, her books, or her gentle cats back at the palace. Midorikawa-san understood the influx of her moods, because of the demands and burdens that is weighted on her ward's shoulders. Being young and made to rule, with her father barely clinging to the last strand of his life, it is a lot for a 16 year old woman-child to absorb. But after she rose from her captivity, and her brief solitary confinement with her mysterious protectors, she tackled head-on the state issues as any experienced politician, blowing those who doubted her aside, rendering speechless with no ill word to spew. Having been under her father's passive rule, and remained with her till the monarch's swift, hurried coronation and ascension to Regent Dowager Empress, she saw the difference of her despite the disability.

Midorikawa-san love the child as if it's her own, having witnessed to most of her struggles and victories, couldn't help but theorized that if one is missing a sense, the rest are heighten to make up for the one that is lost. She watched her ward from the corner of her eye as the city whizzed past them silently. Her hand is on the window. Her gray eyes grazing on the passing scenery. Unseeing yet seeing.

Is she feeling the cold of the window from the outside? Does she feel the energy of the full moon? With a small hint of pride, the monarch has not allowed her disability to hinder her skills or add to the burden that she is carrying. If anything, she manages to push the boundaries that most set for her. And Midorikawa-san, for the first time in her life, knew this child will change the world.

Her father would be so proud.

As they finally got to the airport and made their way swiftly to the private plane, skirts and trenchcoats shuffling swiftly, her ward suddenly turned back and looked to the far distance. The governess, sensing the solemnity of the scene before her by way the sudden breeze fluttered her hair and dress, she signaled to her entourage to give a moment.

Until finally she turned around and without further word, was lead inside the plane.

What happened to her at the time of her disappearance is something everyone has yet to know and most probably won't. For the Empress is not willing to divulge in any details, even to her, save for the answer that everyone knew is reserved for the press and for the public to digest and let go. All that matters is she is safe. End of story.

But the governess knew, that a piece of their monarch had found a place in this city.

As she glanced at the Empress, who has now settled in across from her and between her ladies-in-waiting in their spacious cabin, she wondered where or to whom she left a piece of herself behind with?

Alas, Midorikawa-san will never know.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Almost done. I admit that the writing process is almost like releasing energy. Which feels great.


	5. Chapter 4: Breeze

**DISCLAIMER: **While I wish SO HARD upon the stars to have 4 beautiful turtles to be at my beck and call, they are and will **never be mine**. They belong to their rightful owner/s.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breeze**

As the plane positioned itself on the runway and preparing for take off, at the farther area of the airport, an empty field just a couple of meters from the compound, a lone figure watched the departing of the iron beast, his skin tone blending with the darkness of the night, with a steady gaze, his blue bandanna fluttering at a slight breeze.

Earlier, he was surprised by the sudden turn of the figure, clad in an elegant black kimono, staring at the direction from where he is. As if she can sense him, smell him and feel him. He felt the breeze picked up speed and was made aware of the finality of their separation. And without another minute spared, she turned around, disappeared in the clusters of her entourage and was lead inside the plane.

The plane finally ascended up to the skies, the roars of its engine powerful and assuring as it disappears into the clouds, the remnants of lights slowly becoming smaller and then, it's gone.

He took one last glance at the sky before he finally left the field to the direction where April's van is park, back to the underground tunnels leading to the underbelly of the city, his city. Of brotherhood and family. A life of servitude and honor.

But now, he has her in his innermost sectors of his soul and memories that he would cherish forever. Of love that would never be broken no matter how fragile their strings of fate may be.

And he knows so does she.

"_Aishiteru_." He whispered his last thought before he finally allowed the darkness of his world envelope him.

_For love does not contain, or possess._

_It expands, it accepts and allows to blossom beyond the nest._

_Sometimes the love you hold for that person is _**_not about staying_**_, but in _**_letting go_**_._

- End-

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading this first tale of mine. Hope you enjoy it.

Please feel free to leave a review if you love, like (or hate?) it. I have a few more stories in my head and I am excited to get it cracking. Writing is therapy for me, and I am happy with how this turned out. I think I may have a few inconsistencies here and there but what's important to me was I enjoyed writing it. And I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Stay awesome and here's to more stories.

P.S.

The quote at the end is from my own thoughts, feel free to repost it if you can relate to it. :)

P.P.S.

_Aishiteru_ - I love you.


End file.
